


The Cure For Insomnia

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Cure For Insomnia

You gave up trying to sleep after tossing and turning for hours, accepting the insomnia had won again.  Sighing, you slid out of bed and tossed a pair of yoga pants on under your sleep shirt before quietly heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

You knew Sam and Dean were fast asleep and assumed Chuck, Cas, and Lucifer were not at the bunker.  You didn’t know where they went or what they did at night, but you had been up enough lately to know they didn’t hang around here.

After starting the water for your tea you sat down at the kitchen table with a yawn.  You were exhausted all the time but no matter what you did sleep wouldn’t come.  The minute you closed your eyes you were wide awake again.

So this was your new nightly routine, tea and a book in the library until the boys woke up and then you would start breakfast.  If you were lucky you would doze off for a few moments during the day in the library or in the back of the Impala while on your way to the next hunt.

When your tea was ready you moved to the library, stopping in surprise when you saw Lucifer sitting in one of the stuffed chairs reading. You swallowed hard, your throat closing up like it usually did around the archangel.  Of all the men…angels…you knew you had to fall in love with him.

“Sorry, I thought everyone was asleep,” Lucifer said, his tone gentle like it usually was with you, a sign of the friendship the two of you had formed.  A friendship that constantly baffled the Winchesters and his brothers.

You sat down at the long table. “I couldn’t sleep.” A silence fell over the room after you spoke as you silently sipped your tea.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Lucifer finally said, sitting his book aside.

You shrugged, eyes fixed on the table.

“Y/N, I can tell by looking at you that you haven’t slept in days,” he said.

“Gee thanks,” you smirked.

“It’s in your soul, not your appearance.  Tell me what’s going on,” he commanded.

“I have insomnia. I’ve been battling it since the hunt in Cleveland last month.  When I am alone in the dark I don’t feel safe and I then can’t sleep,” you confessed.

“Are you getting any rest at all?” Lucifer asked.

“Sometimes in the car,” you said.

Lucifer studied you for a moment. “Come here.”

“Why?”

“Please?”

You nodded and walked over to where he was sitting. 

Lucifer wrapped his hands around your waist in a gentle grip, pulling you down into his lap.

“Lucifer?”

“Do you trust me Little One?” he asked quietly.

“I do,” you breathed.

Lucifer pulled you further down so you were resting against his chest, his arm wrapped around you.   With a snap of his fingers the lights went out in the library. Feeling you tense up in the dark Lucifer quickly brought his hand up to stroke your hair. “Sleep,” he said gently.

Lucifer listened to your breathing even out and felt your body relax as you finally fell asleep in his embrace.

He sighed, breathing in the scent of your shampoo.  Oh how his father and brothers would laugh if they knew he had fallen in love with a human.

Shifting to pick you up, Lucifer carried you back to your bedroom, your arms still around his neck. He could have used his grace to move you with a wave of his hand, but he cherished the physical contact with you entirely too much.

Pulling your sheets back, Lucifer placed you in the bed and covered you up.

“Sleep my Little One,” he said softly, brushing the hair from your forehead.

Grabbing a book from your shelf Lucifer sat down in the soft chair near your bed and prepared to spend the night reading, hoping his presence would be enough to help you sleep through the night.

 


End file.
